The Mixed Pride
by TwilightFaded
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Draco are not the normal group of friends but what happens when they fall into the past with the Marauders? The Golden Trio is history. Welcome a new improved group! The Mixed Pride! ON HOLD!
1. The Reversal

_Hello readers! I hope you enjoy my first fanfic.  
I just wanted to let everyone know this story will not be the normal time turner story.  
I'm in love with these type of stories so I thought I should write one myself with a twist.  
No James will not fall in love with Hermione or any of that sort.  
Come on thats just wrong, everyone knows if those two got together there would be no Harry Potter.  
There will be mystery, action, romance._

_Please put in your reviews.  
If you don't like my story than don't read it, yet even if you review it when you hate it thank you for your thoughts._

-**Thea**

* * *

_**The Mixed Pride**_

**Chapter 1- A Reversal **

"Harry James Potter! What did you just do! I told you to take back that time turner in the third year!" The shrill voice was coming from non other than one of the best friends of The-Boy-Who-Lived, Hermione Granger.

A teenage boy no more older than 17 sunk into the common room maroon chair. Had he forgotten about the time turner? Of course not but he was never going to admit that to Hermione.

Anyone who has been on her bad side could see why he would rather suffer The Cruciatus Curse -which he has on many occasions- than ever admit he kept it on purpose.

"Bloody hell 'Mione! Keep your voice down. Do you want the fifth years to hear you?" A red headed boy who everyone knew had to be a Weasley, Ron Weasley to be exact,shot a glare at his soon to be girlfriend Hermione. It was a known fact the 'Mud-blood' and the 'blood traitor' were fated to be together.

"Ronald! Do not start with me. I'm not in the mood. Harry I could get my wand snapped if the ministry found out 'I' still had it! Oh no. I will never be able to set free the house elf's if I have a criminal record!"

Harry Potter's lip curved up into a small smirk, to think Hermione was more afraid of not being able to help the house elfs than going to Azkaban was just one of those little quirks about her that he loved in a brotherly affection.

"Harry I'll hex that smirk right off! This is not funny in any way!" A fifth year groaned in the background, apparently Hermione Granger was a person people were easily annoyed by.

"You must not move, the Nargles find your hair most intriguing. I could paint you a protection necklace if you wish. My apologies if I mess up." Ron grinned happily, hearing the dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood outside their common room brought new topics to speak of other then how Hermione couldn't save everyone.

"Get away from me! Go back to the Ravenclaw Tower! Someone! DON"T YOU DARE PAINT THAT ON ME!" No one said a word as they waited anxiously for what would happen next. Harry scurried out of his chair to the portrait. "Luna?"

The mute room suddenly burst out laughing once they saw the portrait lady opening the door. A messy black line of what appeared to be a paper clip hung lazily around the fat lady's face.

"Oh hello Harry Potter, I was just coming to warn you that it's Nargle season. If you would be so kind as to put this necklace on and keep away from mistletoe." Luna Lovegood or as other called her Loony Lovegood which fit her behavior perfectly than anyone would have known, let a soft smile creep up on her.

A shoulder bag rested heavily on her shoulder with many different objects hanging from the sides,with the words 'LEMONS EQUAL WARMTH!' In her mind kept away the Limonas from stealing her belongs as they loved to do oh so much.

"I guess,If it would make you feel better. " The-Boy-Who-Lived shrugged absentminded, He was already used to Luna's peculiar nature to find it odd in the slightest way.

"I would very much appreciate it." She said, Hermione shook her head in a disapproval manner while mumbling under her breath. 'Nargle season! I mean really. How silly of her to believe her father about everything.' A ping of regret rushed through Hermione once she remembered Luna's father had just been killed by Alecto Carrow.

Apparently Luna had heard it, as her normal dreamy appearance evaporated into thin air. Pain flicked across Lovegood's face but she put back up her dreamy shield in a attempt to show no one how much pain she was really in.

"What is this?" All heads turned to the time turner, Harry smiled weakly. "It's the time turner Hermione used in year 3, but I don't think its working. When I turned it forward it wouldn't work-" This was about the moment he knew he made a mistake.

"HARRY HOW COULD YOU! You know your not suppose to use the time turner without informing the Ministry!" Who was that you ask? Well the only person who could screech at the level only dogs could only hear would be Hermione Granger once again.

"A time turner? Were they not all destroyed?" Past memories flooded into Luna's head of two years ago, when the DA broke into the ministry to help save Harry's godfather to only find out it was a trap.

"Yes Luna they were suppose to be but Harry never gave mine back when I asked-Harry that's not my time turner! How did you get this?" Hermione snatched the Reversal from Harry's hand in pure awe, a Reversal was the exact opposite of a Time Turner.

They could take you into the past but they were extremely rare. "Blimey Harry! You've been holding out on me! Like last week when I got a F on my Potions essay we could of gone back and got an A!"

Everyone jumped at the sound of Luna's outrageously ear-piercing laugh. Ron grinned proudly, even if he only made Luna laugh at least someone had a sense of humor. Now Hermione on the other hand could kill Voldemort with the glare she was giving off.

"Harry, Hermione, and Ron there is no time for this amusing play you three are having. If we wish to defeat the Dark Lord by the end of this year we better rush off now." Since summer's end the four of them had made a plan to leave Hogwarts and finish what Dumbledore wanted them to finish.

Luna begged Harry to come alone since she had no where to go after Hogwarts, To be honest she wanted revenge.

This was also a reason she had to leave, for the very person who killed her father was now a teacher for muggle studies; killing someone was something Luna was not ready for and truthfully she never wanted to be.


	2. Time for the truth

Hey everyone!  
Sorry I took awhile to write this chapter.  
I take a little bit on my chapters to make sure they are the way I want to go.  
Don't worry this story is going to be good. :D  
I don't know why it's all in italics but nothing I do will make it go away.  
So please bare with me. :]

Any questions or comments send me a review please!

____

-**Thea**

* * *

**The Mixed Pride**

**Chapter 2- Time for truth**

Unknown. Who knew that one word could fill the group up with such anxiety? Would they defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or die trying?

"Harry are you sure you packed everything?" Since the group didn't know if they would ever be able to come back, Harry had taken everything that was important to him, The Marauders Map, His Invisibility coat, A mirror his godfather gave him two years back, clothes, and the golden snitch he caught in his first year.

"I'm sure." Harry, Luna, Ron, and Hermione held each others hands for support that they desperately needed while walking out of Hogwarts School Of Witchcaft and Wizardly.

Fear coursed through their veins with such intensity, you could hear their heats beat with an alarming speed a mile away. "Potter! Where are you going!"

Draco Malfoy, a skinny pale slytherin with bleach blond hair and cold grey eyes, snapped at the gang.  
"None of you're business Malfoy!" Since their first year at Hogwarts the two boys had became instant rivals after Harry Potter turned down his offer of friendship for Ron Weasley.

"You shouldn't speak to a perfect like that Potter. I could make your life a living hell or that Blood-traitor girl's life you fancy so much." His smirk dripped with animosity. "Malfoy we have better things to do than deal with your 'Harry Potter' issues." Hermione gave Draco a phony angelic smile.

"Filthy mud-blood! How dare you speak back to me!" Mud-blood. The word in itself made Hermione wince. Ronald threw the first punch causing Malfoy to try to defend himself only hitting the Reversal by accident.

Seeing as they were all holding onto one another in a way, the Reversal took a hold of them all, throwing them into 1977. Also known as the year the Marauders were in their 7th year.

Suddenly the tempature dropped at a alarming rate, the ground beneath them turned into quicksand, swirling and swirling into the non existing marble floor, it felt like years to the gang but also nothing more than a second once their feet touch solid ground once again.

"Malfoy! You git! Look what you have done!"

--Mixed Pride--

Meanwhile in 1977 before the golden trio and their friends fell into their time zone, the Marauders were hiding beneath James Potter invisibility coat which he inherited from his own father as will Harry Potter in a way.

"Padfoot watch your foot!" A 17 year old boy with hazel eyes framed by his circle glasses, with his trademark untidy black hair, shot a glare at one of his best friends Sirius Black known as 'Padfoot'.

"Sorry Prongs but it's not my fault you wanted to come out here at twelve just because you wanted to make sure Lilly was safe!" Of course the Marauders didn't really mind checking up on their friends girlfriend Lilly Evans, they were just dead tired from the night before, pranking 'Snivellus' was a full time job after all.

"Stop fighting you two! Merlin! Give it a break." Remus Lupin 'Moony' let out a heavy sigh, James and Sirius always fought over the smallest things because they were just like brothers. Peter Pettigrew 'Wormtail' had stayed behind in the Grffindor common room to make sure he could finish his 'potions homework'.

"Malfoy! You git! Look what you have done!" The three Marauders stopped dead in their tracks when five unknown kids appeared out of thin air. James Potters mouth dropped at the sight of the boy who looked exactly like him expect for the eyes, they were so familiar but he just couldn't place them.

"Did she just say Malfoy?" Padfoot raised his eyebrow,whispered to his friends who all nodded in confirmation.  
Luna Lovegood's face lit up in joy, they were no longer in front of the Hogwarts door but near the Gryffindor common room. "This experience will be a great one, I wonder if there are any moon frogs in this time." Prongs mouthed 'Moon Frogs?" Moony just shrugged, having no idea what Moon frogs were.

Slowly Luna left the group behind to find out exactly what year they had fallen into.

"Blame your boyfriend mud-blood! He punched me first, its called self defence." Jame's blood boiled at the word 'mud-blood', his girlfriend Lily Evans after all was muggle-born but he didn't understand why the 'pures' thought they were better in anyway.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Ron and Hermione a couple? Colored rose into Hermione's pale cheeks, standing out like a sour thumb. Ronald's lips curved up into a wide triumphant smiled at Hermione's reaction. "By the way Malfoy if you ever call me a mud-blood again I'll give you another shiner like I did in the third year!'

James Potter did his best not to laugh as did his friends, at the idea of such a petit girl punching a Malfoy. "I like her already."  
Padfoot whispered felicitously to his group of friends, it was his way to mark her as his territory.  
To bad for him he would never get a chance with her when she was already in love with Ronald Weasley.

Also the idea would sicken her to think of going out with her best friends god-father even with his good looks and hilarious personality.

"How dare you speak to me filthy half-breed! You shouldn't be screaming your bloody head off at me just because you like this blood-traitor, You should be finding your airhead of a friend" This was about the time the golden trio noticed a member of their group had gone missing.

"Where did Luna go?"Harry frantically looked around the surrounding area without any luck for nearly 10 minutes until finally the blonde 7th year Ravenclaw skipped merrily back to them.

"It's astonishing Harry! We are now in the year 1977. We are 20 years in the past!" Relief and horror filled Harry's emotions. Everyone he loved was alive in this time, changing the past might be to great to pass up for the time traveler.

Hermione's face paled, sighing heavily to calm her emotions before she blew up at her friend she walked around in circles, mumbling under her breath. What is Dumbledore going to say about this..his parents..Sirius..alive..this is just great!

By now the Marauders jaws were touching the floor in pure shock. A group of kids from 20 years in the future and how did they know Sirius? "Padfoot they seem to know you." Moony pointed out the one thought going through everyone minds. "If they came back into time they might be death eaters. Today there is no spell to send anyone into the past or future. They also know Sirius which means maybe they know his family members." It had only been 2 weeks since the Potter's had been brutally murder at the hand of Lord Voldemort himself.

James looked at the new arrivels in a new light, even if there was no proof of them being death eaters, his emotions took over him completely. "Death Eaters?!" His hushed answer was no more whispered than a yell. Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Harry stiffen at the sound.

"James Potter! How could you be up so late! Here I was finally agreeing to be your girlfriend when you promised me you wouldn't be out of bed pasted curfew. That's it! I had it!" A girl with silky shoulder length blazing red hair, with piercing green eyes screamed at Harry Potter before running off out of sight. The girl in question turned out to be Lily Evans-Potter future mother of Harry Potter.

Draco grinned slyly, this was a perfect time for him to take a dig at the poor boy. "Aww look your mom just yelled at you. Poor Potter, just think it was your fault your parents broke up. The famous James and Lilly Potter only to be broken up by there worthless son who was the one reason they are both dead today. Do you feel-" Before anyone could stop Harry, the boy sent Draco flying backwards with the Averte Statura incantion.

"Shut up Malfoy! You can say all you want about my parents being dead, yet one thing will never change. I sent your bloody horrible father to Azkaban for the rest of his life I sincerely hope! Now get over it! It was your own father's fault he was a disgrace of a death eater to try to fight Sirius and lose the duel!" Sirius tried to keep a smirk of his face but failed completely.

"My father will get out of Azaban but your sad excuse of a godfather will never come back! Dead is he? It seems like everyone you know ends up being killed. James, Lilly, Sirius, Dumbledore, Snape, and Cedric. Oh don't forget Looney Lovegood's father. Nice going Potter!" Ron, Luna, and Hermione were in shell shock. Of course they had listen to the two of them going at it before but this was above and be on. "Will you five please keep your voices down, you seem to be waking up my students. Now if you five will come with me I will tell you what is happening."

Everyone followed without a word expect for Harry, standing still staring at the professor who had just dead last year brought tears to his eyes. "Professor Dumbledore..?" It took everything out of Harry not to weep on his Professor shoulder, the thought alone made Harry stiffen up and stop anymore tears from falling. He was a man after all.

"Harry James Potter, now isn't it wonderful to see you again. Why before I can tell you anything else I will say this. I came from your time to be exact 5 seconds before I was 'killed'." The sparkle in his eyes, made Harry brake out into a full excited grin. He was alive, the one father figure left in Harry's world.

"I missed you Professor. Now lets have another one of your famous talks." Happiness surrounded his words in a soothing blanket. "Quite right Harry." Dumbledore sent a small smile in the direction of the Marauders without giving up their cover.

Once everyone had left, the Marauders stripped off Jame's invisibility cloak. "Prongs man, I think your son and Dumbledore are death eaters." The three of them stood in slience thinking over everything that had just happen. "Wait I'm dead?!" Sirius sighed sadly.

"Lets hope I died in a great tragic way but saved many of others. That would be a cool way to die." Those words would of broke Harry's heart if he heard his god-father, Sirius did not not how true his words were.

* * *

By the way Akaren the reason why they weren't so upset is because it didn't sink in yet.  
In the next chapter you will see their reactions.  
Most of your questions are going to be answered in the next chapter.  
The reason why dumbledore wasn't so upset about everyone knowing  
you will find out during the story.  
I have most of it planned out so don't worry it's not just like oh they found out and now they go home  
type of deal.

-Thea


	3. Rewind Time

_Sorry for the delay!  
I've been really busy lately but I'm going to try to update quicker.  
I had to update this chapter, it was to short for me and it was getting on my nerves.  
Thanks for your reviews guys. :] _

_-Thea_

* * *

**Chapter 3-Rewind Time**

--Mixed Pride--

"Shut up padfoot! This isn't something you should joke about. We are all dead expect for Mooney and Wormtail or so we hope."

Jame's couldn't believe his life was cut short for just having a son. His body trembled in fear, How did he die? Was it painful? Did his sweet innocent Lily have to watch? Did Lily really have to die just for marrying him? His thoughts on his future tore at his very soul, could he truly start hating his son? James shook his head, letting out a frustrated sigh. Of course he couldn't hate his only son.

"I'm sorry Prongs I was just trying to lighten up the mood. As long as we know your going to die we might be able to change it." Sirius grinned stupidly. Of course they weren't able to stop their deaths and if they could the out come could be much worse than anyone could possibly imagine."We have exams tomorrow, lets just get some sleep guys." The voice of Remus shook James out of his terrified state. "Sleep? Are you kidding me Moony!" Sirius voice carried through out the halls of Hogwarts. "We just found out we are dead and Jame's son is a death eater along with Dumbledore the one person who we could trust completely!"

It was obvious Sirius wasn't thinking clearly; they had no proof that they were really from the future or that they were death eaters. "We don't know if they are death eaters, come on if we get some sleep we will be able to think about this with a clear head tomorrow." As the Marauders headed back towards the common room, the less famous one Peter, also known as wormtail had been sleeping off his last meeting with you-know-who.

His body drained from the curses it had under gone just minutes ago. "Finally, freedom!" Remus Lupin frowned to himself, once he landed on his bed. The full moon in closed him with fear, just two more days and he would have one hell of a night. "Stop dwelling on it Moony! I know it's a heck of a time for you but it's always fun for us." Sirius laughed to himself, even to him that sounded insensitive. "Sorry Moony, you know I love you! Let's get some sleep before the big day that is really before the big day!" Remus rolled his eyes, and fell fast asleep to Jame's mumbles of his sweet innocent Lily flower.

* * *

--Mixed Pride--

Luna drifted after her fellow time travels with a look of pure awe of her surrounding.  
The halls of Hogwarts glisten with the whisper of her secrets that they dare not release. "Albus, could you possibly know where the reversal appeared from? I was hoping maybe it is a time monkey!" Dumbledore raised a eyebrow at the young lady next to him, never had a student called him by his first name in such a informal way or had thought such a creature exist.

"Sadly, I don't have the answer to your question. A reversal is such a rare gift for one to just hand away. It can rewind time, pause, and fast forward." Hermione's face lit up in excitement, even the brainiac of Hogwarts hadn't the slightly clue of the true power of a reversal. "That's why it's different from a time turner, Sir?" Harry Potter looked up at the man. He had thought he would never truly speak to again. Of course he had his portrait but even that was just a memory frozen in a framed.

"Not just that Harry, it can also take you into the future. Which a time turner can not, there were only 10 made through out history." Such a rare item indeed, yet why would someone give it to the mixed pride you want to ask? This will all be found out in time. "There is a little problem you five will have to take care of, it would seem your father and his friends were listening to our conversation in the hallway. Could it be possible for one or all of you to rewind time and fix it?" The trio gaped openly at their old headmaster. "My dad found out about us?" Albus smiled knowingly, with a sift nod.

Draco suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, why did that old man had to include him on there adventures?"You can't possibly expect me to work with mud-bloods and blood traitors alike!" Ronald Weasley blood boiled, had this prat forgotten they were the only people who knew what he was going through? "I would watch your tone Mr. Malofy, and yes that is exactly what I 'expect' you to do."

Albus Dumbledore spoke his password 'leverage', swiftly walking up his stairs, into his headmaster's office. "Leverage? What happen to sticking to candies?" Ronald spoke what the rest of the group had been wondering their selves. "People seemed to find it easy to sneak into my office, wouldn't you four plus a certain Weasley and Longbottom remember in the fifth year? It seemed the only way into my office was a old password of mine." His eyes twinkled at the memory of Professor Snape going into detail how the sixth of them had broken into 'Umbridge's office in order to send a message to Sirius Black.

"Yes sir, it seemed there is always a back up password for your offices even once you leave. I take it the gargoyles rather took a liking to you." Hermione smiled affectionally towards her old headmaster. "Yes, it would seem so. Now are you five ready to use the Reversal to rewind time to stop your father of finding out about you students?" Draco glared ran deep with malice, how could he say no to the man he almost killed? "Fine, lets get this over with."

Harry, Hermione, Luna, Ron. and Draco spilt up into two groups, it seemed the halls had played a awful trick on the poor five-some. Switching places with one another, just for a good laugh seemed to have put the time-travels back a couple of steps in their way to changing the past. Albus Dumbledore had left the mission in their capable hands, without a second thought.

Let the games begin.

--Mixed Pride--

Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood strolled the corridors in hope of finding the exact spot they had appeared in their time-traveling adventure. The Hogwart's halls proudly beamed with portraits of moving Boars, talking English men, and of course the ever so proud Sir Cadogan. "Does that batty old man really think I would help filthy half-bloods and mudbloods? Snape needs to stop giving him those potions, they have bloody well messed up his brain. Loony old man. Plus I have another Loony on my case, can this day get any worse?"

Draco Malfoy sneered at his so called companion. It had been an hour since their last talk with the 'batty' Professor Dumbledore. "You know Draco, It would please me so if you would stop complaining most of the time. My name is L-U-N-A, yes it does seem like a rather difficult name to remember that is why I believe everyone calls me that lovely Loony nickname." Luna smiled happily, to her such a name was a high praise. Draco raised his eye-brow at the wacky girl before him.

"I know your name blood-traitor!" Malfoy spat with such intensity, did this girl really think he was so dim-witted? "Blood-traitor, such a uncommon name. The person who came up with such a name is such a witty fellow." A high pitch squeal came from the bleach blond haired teenage girl, Looking up at Draco with her stunning silvery-blue eyes Luna smiled widen with such curiosity it stirred up a unknown feeling in his stomach. "Loony girls, always clinging to me. First it's Pansy, and now Lovegood. Why me?"

Suddenly the walls swirled with delight, they weren't about to let the duo find the right hallway were they? Oh no no, Hogwarts had been still for quite awhile. It was time for some movement on their part. "I bet the Nargles are after my necklace again, those funny creatures. So carefree." Draco tried his best from snapping at the poor deluded girl. He had never met someone quite like Luna Lovegood, and he would gladly never meet anyone like this girl again. Sadly to say, Draco had finally snapped at her, with this last 'nargle' statement. "It's Hogwarts! Not Nargles, they are not real you two bit mental case!"


End file.
